Touch and display modules are usually bonded/laminated using liquid optically clear adhesives. Such modules occasionally need to be repaired to replace defect or damaged components, e.g. the cover glass. In such cases, the component(s) in the touch/display module will be removed and thus the module will be separated. This will facilitate companies to save the cost of the valuable and reusable components, e.g. LCD or OLED that are still functioning properly when the cover glass has been damaged.
To avoid damaging valuable components during the separation process for repairing/detaching them, currently a number of processes have been developed and practiced to rework such modules. One of the most common processes is (heated) wire cutting. In some cases, the entire touch/display module is heated up or cooled down to make the detaching process easier. During such process, mechanical damages from wire cutting or damages due to temperature sensitivity of the components can occur.
Accordingly, major challenges to the conventional detaching/separation processes are how to separate the display modules without or with very low mechanical stress, to avoid conduction or convection heating, to avoid wire cutting and/or twisting of the valuable components and salvage valuable undamaged components.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to develop a new detaching process which can overcome at least one of these challenges. These problems are solved by the subject matter of the present invention.